A Binding Prophecy
by ImYourNightmare1992
Summary: A prophecy fortells that Draco and Hermione will need each other in the event of the war. Will the prophecy tell true, or will it fall through the cracks as a lie? Rated M for lemony goodness in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter, it's characters, or J.K. Rowling's beautiful story. No copyright infringement intended! Enjoy the story!

**Draco Malfoy, Winter 1980**

"Draco, my darling son, one day you will find love. It may not be of the pure blood line your father speaks highly of. If she is of half, or even muggle blood, love her and care for her as an equal, but do not succumb to your fathers views when you are older." Narcissa told her infant son as he slept away in her arms.

Narcissa looked out at the winter evening over the large landscape of Malfoy Manor and wondered if her advice would be used later in Draco's life. He began fussing and only let one tear roll down his pale cheek.

"My darling, there is no need to cry. Mummy is here for you." Narcissa coddled, patting her sons back. "I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy, I will always love you."

Lucius Malfoy stood in the doorway to the sitting room his wife and son occupied at the time. He did not smile, only nodded in approval of his arranged wife and planned son coldly.

**Hermione Granger, Winter 1980**

"My dear baby, why do you cry on such a beautiful evening?" Jean Granger asked her crying bundle. "George, would you heat up a bottle please? I want to get Hermione to bed."

"Yes, dear, I can do that for you." George replied, kissing his wife on her temple and kissing his daughter on the forehead lightly.

Jean blushed and caressed her daughters face lightly. She did not realize the great things her daughter was capable of in her future.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Winter 1980**

"Headmaster, may we speak please? It is of urgent importance." Professor Trelawney asked Dumbledore in a skittish manner.

"Of course Sybil, please sit down." Dumbledore gestured toward the chair in front of his desk as he sat down as well.

"Thank you, Headmaster. I am here because I have forseen another prophecy." Trelawney began figeting with one of her many assorted scarves.

"Well, that is quite urgent. Is this good or bad?"

"It's difficult to say. It is not a threat as of yet, but it involves two future student by the names of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger when they get here in eleven years time, approximately when Harry Potter is to come here."

"This is interesting." Dumbledore replied, stroking his beard slightly then reaching to a bowl of lemon drops on his desk. "Lemon drop?"

"No thank you, Headmaster. Here's the prophecy: When times get dark, the dragon will need the otter in times of vulerability. The otter will need the dragon in times of war. Only fate can bring the otter and the dragon together in times of death." Trelawney recited, her voice slightly distorted.

"Sybil, please get some rest. I'll be in London tomorrow to report this prophecy." Dumbledore stood up and opened the door for Trelawney as she walked out faster than she had walked in.

A/N: It's been far too long since I have posted anything! This is my first Dramione. I apologize of there are spelling error, I am beta-less and decided it would be a great idea to write this on my Android tablet. abyway, please stick around because we're jumping from here all the way to 6th year. Read and Review please! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or J.K. Rowling's wonderful story. No copyright infringement intended.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 1997: Hermione Granger**

"Have you boys done your own homework?" Hermione asked in mock surprise at Harry and Ron writing on parchment, books spread across the common room floor.

"We pleaded for your help, but you've been in Hermione-land because of the large amount of homework you have before the holiday." Ron grumbled, stuffing a chocolate frog into his mouth.

"It's really not an issue, 'Mione. If it were, I'm sure we'd be lost and come crawling back to you for help." Harry smiled at his parchment, still studious in finishing his homework.

"For your information, I've been done with my homework for the past three days. I just wanted to see if you guys could be independant, and my hypothesis worked. You guys don't need me all the time. if you do hit a brick wall, come find me." She replied, walking up to the girls dormitory.

Once she traveled up the stone steps and walked through the door to the dormitory, her eye was caught on a beautiful black owl with a letter sitting on her bed. _That__is__quite__curious.__I__don't__know__anyone__who__owns__such__a__gorgeous__bird.__it__can't__be__one__of__the__school__owls._ Hermione fed the handsome owl and took the letter gingerly.

_Granger,_

_This may come as some shock but Dumbledore would like to speak with us. I am not sure why he is asking me to owl you about this, but I digress. I'll see you in his office in an hour. The password is Acid Pops._

_D.L. Malfoy_

Hermione looked at the parchment for what seemed like ages before she snapped back to reality and headed to Dumbledore's office. Was she in trouble or maybe it was to award her for her superior work in class. Then why would Malfoy be there, too?

She stood in front of Dumbledore's office, admiring the phoenix barrier that hid the even more magnificent office. "Acid Pops." She said, watching the phoenix turn to reveal stairs. Hermione stepped onto the moving spiral stairs as they took her up to Dumbledore's office.

Standing in front of the doorway, she felt hesitant. _What__if__I__am__in__trouble.__I__can't__let__my__parents__down._ Sighing heavily, she knocked three times in the oak door.

"Come in, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore's voice lightly projected. Once Hermione opened the door, she was greeted by Dumbledore's polite smile and Malfoy's glaring smirk.

"Thank yiu for coming on such short notice, but this is of utmost importance." Dumbledore stood up and began pacing.

"Excuse me Profesaor, but are we in trouble?" Malfoy asked, crossing his arms.

"I can assure both you and Ms. Granger that you are in no way in trouble. well, not that kind of trouble." Dumbledore informed Malfoy crypically.

Hermione furrowed her brows in confusion. "Care to elaborate, Professor Dumbledore?" She asked, sitting down next to Malfoy.

"Alright. Sixteen years ago, Professor Trelawney came to me with a prophecy, about you two. At first I was confused, but the next day I went to the Ministry and into the Department of Mysteries to look at the millions of prophecies. Trelawney's prophecy is most definitely about you two. Ms. Granger, I assume your Patronus is an otter?" Dumbledore sat back down, his eyes on Hermione.

"Yes, sir, my Patronus is an otter." Hermione replied shakily.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have reason to believe your Patronus is in the form of a dragon?" Dumbledore's eyes switched over to Malfoy.

"Yes, sir." Malfoy replied coldly.

"Excuse me, Professor, what is the prophecy?" Hermione asked, straightening up in her seat.

"When times get dark, the dragon will need the otter in times of otter will need the dragon in times of war. Only fate can bring the otter and the dragon together in times of death." Dumbledore recited as if he had heard it yesterday.

Hermikne and Draco looked at each other nervously. "I suggest we call a truce." Hermione suggested.

Draco stuck oit his hand, "I couldn't agree more, Hermione." Draco agreed, shaking her hand timidly.

"Now hat we got that awkward encounter out of the way. There is the matter of the coming Holiday." Dumbledore got up once more and walked over to a moonlit window.

"Sir?" Draco asked, confusion flooded his face.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, I am wondering if you are willing to stay here together in a Head Boy/Girl room over Christmas?" Dumbledore turned to look at the two students.

"I had family coming over from America that I haven't seem since I was twelve." Hermione stammered sadly.

"I'd rather be here than at my home for Christmas." Draco replied, bouncing his legs in urgency to leave the office.

"Ms. Granger, your parents have rearranged for youe family to come in the summer. Now ee have everything settled, I invite you to stay for the Holiday, please." Dumbledore suggested, or in Hermione's mind, demanded.

"Yes, Sir." Hermione and Draco replied together.

"You're free to enjoy the rest of your evenings. Goodnight." Dumbledore dismissed them as Hermione and Draco rocketed out of their seats.

"Did you honestly mean the truce, Granger?" Draco asked, stopping Hermione outside of Dumbledore's phoenix sculpture.

"Yes, and now we'll be staying together during the Holiday, we'll need the truce more than ever." Hermione smiled.

"Alright then. Should we owl, get to know each other better?" He asked.

"Hogsmead weekend is coming up, why don't we get something to eat and drink and we can get to know each other better." She replied, shaking Draco's hand.

"I'll see you this weekend, Hermione." Draco smirked famously and walked down the hall for the dungeons, Leabing Hermione blushing deeply.

_Did I really just blush because of Draco Malfoy? I've gone completely bat shit mental._

A/N: Well now we are in 6th year for Draco and Hermione. Hogsmead will be quite a fun experience! Read and Review! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardryz 1997: Draco Malfoy**

As Draco left Hermione in front of Dumbledore's office, He was hit with an unfamiliar emotion that he'd never experienced with a girl before: so-called butterflies. _There has to be some mistake. C'mon brain, I can't like Hermione Granger like that! She makes me want to punch things and hex her when she's not looking. What the hell has changed?_ Draco thought to himself, growing red in the face.

"Aw, what's wrong, Drakie?" Pansy Parkinson asked, smirking.

"Not in the mood, Parkinson. Go screw aroind with Blaise or Theo if you are that bored." Draco replied, walking diw the steps to the boy's dormitory.

"They don't know how to properly take care of a woman of high standard, such as myself." She praied herself, crossing her arms impatiently.

_With that pug face of yours, there isn'r a doubt in my mind why no one would ever want to care for you. _Draco thought and let out an accidental chuckle.

"What was that?" Pansy asked coldly.

"Nothing Pansy, nothing at all. Please excuse me." Draco excused himself, walking down the steps and leaving a bewildered look on Pansy's smug face.

_Why can't that ugly bitch take the hint that she is nothing to me? I need a girl to have a conversation with and have similar interests besides sex. Why can't I be granted such things? _Draco thought selfishly as he threw himself on his bed. He was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas and had Hermione Granger to keep him company thoughout the break. Was he missing something?

A lightbulb flickered on in Draco's head as he scrambled off the four poster bed to grab his bottle of ink, a piece of parchment, and a quill. He needed to know if she felt something for him.

_Hermione,_

_I know this may seem odd with me owling you for the second time today, but I just need to know something. Do you feeling something besides hatred for me? I've been racking my brain for answeres since I saw you today and I feel strong feelings for you. Wow, I feel like an idiot. Please do respond._

_D.L. Malfoy_

"Samus, I need you to deliver this to Hermione Granger in the Gryffindor Tower. This is quite urgent. Nip her if she doesn't respond right away." Draco gave the letter to Samus as he hooted deeply and flew into the sunset, hoping she would respond.

"Why're you sendin' love letters to tha' Mudblood?" Crabbe asked, sounding more like a gorilla than a human today.

"Yeah, Malfoy, why're you doin' that?" Goyle mimicked just as stupidly.

"None of your concern, you dunces." Draco snapped, glaring at the two boulder-like boys.

"We feel it's our business because your dad told is to check on you if you staeted acting funny." Goyle replied, fists clenched at his sides.

"Angry now, are we, Gregory?" Draco smirked, clenching onto his want in his pocket.

"Don't pick on him, Malfoy." Crabbe defended, looking about ready to pounce.

"For youe information, my father knows I am speaking to Hermione Granger, so sod off. Tell Blaise to back the hell off, too, because I know full well he sent you in here. I am not a complete moron." Draco pulled out his wand for defence.

Crabbe and Goyle jumped at Draco's obvious empty threat and ran out, whimpering like little firsts years. _How pathetic. I actually let these two follow me around the last sixteen years of my life? For pity sake, I could have done so much better picking friends. This is why my father doesn't have friends of his own._ Draco shook his head and saw Samus back with a response. Draco was to giddy with glee at Hermione's response.

_Draco,_

_Yes, I have strong feelings for you, but not of hatred. I'm truly afraid of getting into something with you knowing your past as a player. (It's what Muggle girls say about men who use girls as puppets basically.) I need to know you'll treat me as an equal, not as a girl who can't think for herself. Please respond back as soon as possible._

_Hermione_


End file.
